nerd_choir_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
The guilds
Forming a guild is the only way that most tradesmen have gain influence for themselves, they however remained a minor power until the first crossing. When Yonder was founded the nobles were reluctant to move in, scared of upsetting the status quo that kept them on top, the guilds however they saw an opportunity and they took it. By wielding all there power, however little, and wealth to increase their influence in Yonder and later across other new world towns. As the New World expanded so did the guild's influence. All guilds have the same goals and enemies as well as mostly exclusive businesses this makes them natural allies most of the time. Guild provide accommodation, education and a promising career for those with coin or who show promise. Most careers have gone mostly unchanged in the new world and remain very mundane, but some have changed the very organisation of the world, they are listed below. The Mercantil Alliance As a commoner merchant amass riches they hit a ceiling, unable to get any political power they get out matched by their noble counterparts who are able to change the rules, regulate trade and set unwarranted taxes, so the merchants decided to unite. The oldest and most powerful guild, they always had a strong presence in the centre sea isles, from this they were able to secure the contract for the first expedition and all subsequent ones. Overtime they were able to wrestle the control of Yonder and the trade route out off noble hands. The Mercantil Alliance now controls any trade between both worlds, this is the pillar of its power and it defends it fanatically. The Warders Guild Wards were once just one of the many tools of the mage, however as monster hunters appeared, with ships that need protection, warding became an important skill and a career in it self, based of a mix of religious and magic symbols each warder had his own repertoire. Since the first expedition the warders have taken a much bigger role, protecting ships through their journey in the barrier. During a crossing they have to apply wards every twelve hours as quickly as possible while the ship is attacked by sea monsters. During the first expedition, two of the ships were destroyed the other three were greatly damaged. There was a year between the arrival at Yonder and the return trip, during this time the remaining warders spent the whole time training and teaching others their trade, so doing they shared their wards among themselves, this was the start of the guild. Today all warders are guild members, the guild refuse contracts from anyone how has hired a unlicensed warder in the two hundred years or so. They ward every crossing and a every hunting vessels, it is now rare to lose a ship to the barrier, on average once every two or three years, they also contain magical anomalies that have been found out in the wilds. There numbers remain small but incredibly well trained. There power stems for the''' '''Mercantil Alliance and the hunters which is why most people underestimates there importance, they are indispensable that makes them powerful, giving them a veto vote on any of there dealings. The Hunters Guild Monster hunting has always been a lucrative job, the Old World ran out of land monsters leaving only the endless sea monsters. The New World has still plenty of monster that need slaying, this with the opportunity to hunt on the other side of the barrier has revitalised the Hunters guild. For a thousand years hunters were sailors and that shows in their hierarchy: a guide member with followers becomes a captain and can chose to follow an admiral or do what he pleases. any captaine that captures a mythical creature becomes an admiral, They hunt for the remains or are contracted to kill a dangerous critter or both. The Magical Universities One is located at every magical sources of the Old World, they are buildings inspired by there element: a flame, transparent sphere, underground and just some warmed air. They consume the resource that there source provide, they also have a long term contract with each other for the other resources. A student is taught mastery the element of the school, they are only considered a full wizard once they have graduated from all four universities, teachers have never attended any other universities and only consume the resource of their source, their principals never leave the campus. The university have no monopole on wizard training, neither do they have any power over their alumni, which however pay them ten percent of the profit as well as sharing any discoveries: their interests lies in acquiring and spreading magical knowledge but they require money to do so. They have sent out research missions to the New World and have each set up a bases of operations there.Category:Organisation